


Ageless... Quinn's Song

by Storytins



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytins/pseuds/Storytins
Summary: Quinn has been there throughout Rachel's adult years...





	Ageless... Quinn's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kel25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kel25/gifts).



> For Kel25 who loves the Quinn and Rachel parts of All Teeth and Smiles
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the characters in this work, all credit goes to others for that

Age 47, Maine, New England. 

 

Rachel stands in the doorway, the figure in the bed lays still except the steady rise and fall of breaths. It has been so many years since the first time Rachel was permitted to gaze on the sheeted silhouette, still, she is filled with awe at the beauty of a woman who holds her heart. 

 

Age 20, New York City.

 

‘You should have called is all I am saying.’ Rachel throws her coat over the sofa and kicks off her knee-high black pleather boots. ‘I could have been entertaining.’ 

Quinn lets out a bark of laughter and Rachel turns to scowl at her, ‘What?’ The brunette asks. 

‘Who would you be entertaining?’ Quinn asks as she moves towards the diminutive singer. 

Rachel frowns and closes her eyes, they have been here before, Quinn pulls her in with her words and leads them towards a outcome just to pull back and lose her courage when Rachel lets her guard down. 

‘I have suitors Quinn, it isn’t only mysterious blond writers who have admirers you know.’ Rachel is frustrated, it has been three months since the last visit of her high school nemesis and so much has been left unsaid since that night. 

Quinn takes another step and reaches out to push an imaginary hair delicately behind Rachel’s ear, ‘Of course, I am aware of your attractions Rach, I am painfully aware.’ 

 

Age 22, Maine, New England.

 

‘This place is amazing Quinn.’ Rachel gushes as she gazes at the grand foyer to the modern home Quinn has rented to write her next best seller. 

The writer tries to imagine things through Rachel’s eyes, is the light perfect, are the gardens private enough, are there enough rooms for entertaining, does the house say relationship? 

Rachel moves into the newly renovated kitchen, huge in comparison to the box Rachel suffers in New York, the light catching the stainless steel splashbacks to give the whole room a glow in the twilight. ‘Wow, wow Quinn this is just…’ Rachel cannot use the term amazing again but she is struck by that word with every new reveal. 

‘Amazing?’ Quinn moves closer and smirks, ‘yeah you mentioned it before.’ 

‘Can you write here?’ Rachel asks running her fingers over the cool worktop. 

Quinn takes the hand into hers and pulls it to her heart, ‘I can write anywhere you are.’ 

Rachel drops her gaze to the floor, she knew the blond would go there, ‘Quinn please, you know New York is where I need to be.’ They have had this talk, argument, debate a hundred times and the outcome is always the same. 

‘I know but just hear me out.’ Quinn raises her hand to halt Rachel speaking. ‘The summer is almost here and your run has finished, you said yourself you needed a break and this place screams relax.’ Quinn is trying, she just needs some time, time to be with Rachel in a setting that is about them, not Broadway, not Jessie or Santana or the next cast party, time to explore the nights they have shared and blend them together to become something more. 

Rachel slips her hands around Quinn’s waist and looks into the hazel eyes that have scared her and thrilled her all these years. ‘One month, I have one month Quinn, I start rehearsals in August for a December start.’ Rachel needed this weekend to tell Quinn she has already landed the next role that will keep her career on track. 

‘Then give that month to me, to us Rach, give us a month.’ Quinn implores the diva with her eyes and lifts her chin to keep the contact she needs to see Rachel’s truth. 

Rachel cannot pull away, she knows this is pivotal, ‘OK, one month I promise.’ Rachel cannot break the cycle with Quinn so she will try another tack.

 

Age 25. New York City.

 

‘Rachel!’ ‘Rachel!’ ‘Miss Berry, this way please.’  The camera’s flash and the reporters all call at once, they all want the scoop. 

Once inside the grand hall Rachel takes a breath and looks around for Quinn, she should be waiting for her, the writer came in the back way to avoid the reporters tonight. 

‘Hey!’ Quinn sneaks up and wraps Rachel in her arms, ‘Looking for someone?’ 

‘Yes, a woman to accompany me, I like blonde, tallish with a deep soul and amazing talent for best selling novels, seen anyone?’ Rachel is high on life tonight, she already knows the Tony is hers, Quinn told her so and Rachel trusts in Quinn completely. 

‘You will have to make do with a bitchy cheerleader with talented fingers and a great ass.’ Quinn sweeps in and kisses her girl, tonight is going to be the best night of their young lives so far. 

 

Age 26. Maine, New England.

 

The light is perfect as it falls on Rachel’s form in the bed, she sleeps taking up more space asleep than she ever does awake and Quinn cannot resist another stolen photograph of her lover. 

‘Stop creeping on me!’ Rachel can feel the blonde looking at her, admiring her from across the room. That is what Quinn does she admires the little diva in all their private moments.

Quinn throws the camera onto the chair and crawls up over the bed to straddle Rachel’s prone form. ‘If I can’t photograph you, I’ll have to make a movie.’ Quinn nips at Rachel’s earlobe. 

‘MMm sounds fun, can I direct or shall I just take your directions?’ Rachel manages to turn and the sheet falls down to expose her breasts to the leering blonde. 

Quinn pulls some more of the white sheet to reveal more flesh to herself. ‘Fuck you are so beautiful.’ Quinn traces her finger over Rachel’s tanned skin like butterfly wings beating just above the flesh, it is enough to make Rachel keen a little. 

The taller woman is able to hold Rachel still while she teases her and keeps Rachel from reciprocating the touches. ‘You are teasing me!’ Rachel accuses. 

‘I am, I love the desperate Rachel that loses her composure.’ Quinn also likes control more than anything. 

Rachel can feel the feather-like touches and imagines how those hands can hold her down and make her feel them hard and she shivers, ‘What was that you were thinking about something?’ Quinn says questioning. 

Rachel now smirks, remembering how Quinn loves words, ‘Your tongue is inside me, pushing and pulling my climax from me, your hands hold me down, nails digging into my flesh as I struggle against the feeling of an orgasm rising from deep within.’ 

‘Is that really what you were thinking?’ Rachel nods, ‘I was thinking how it feels when I bury our favourite cock deep in you from behind and tug your hair back so you cannot escape me.’ Quinn smiles, that got Rachel’s attention.

‘OK, yeah I choose your thoughts!’ Rachel wriggles and tries to free herself to move her position. 

Quinn will oblige, she loves to fuck Rachel, the closeness of their bodies or the rough hard sex that leads to bruises, it’s all the same to Quinn. 

 

Age 32. London, England.

 

‘Quinn did you pack Lily’s blanket?’ Rachel searches for the little blondes favourite comforter in the huge case they shared for the trip. 

‘Yep, sure I did, hey Rach how does this one look?’ Quinn strides from the bathroom in just a blouse. 

Rachel smiles, ‘It is perfect for a TV show but wear pants too please.’ Rachel admires the nakedness of her wife. 

‘I’ll consider it but this is an edgy show.’ Quinn returns to the bathroom, she will change into her favourite Cat’s t-shirt Rachel left in her apartment back in college. 

Rachel pulls more clothes from the suitcase, ‘Aha, got you!’ the purple comforter is the only way Lily is sleeping tonight and the little girl stares in awe of her mother when she waves it before her eyes. 

‘I think there is a cocktail party Friday night, did we bring dresses for that?’ Quinn runs through the details of the trip, Rachel and Lily are travelling with her for the first time on a promotional trip and she wants them all to have a great time, Rachel will agree to more weeks like this if Lily will settle into the nomadic life. 

Rachel tucks their daughter in, it may be three in the afternoon but for a two-year-old jetlag means the rulebook is torn up.  ‘Sounds good as long as your mother gets here on time.’ Judy is joining the trip to allow some mommy time. 

‘She will, Paris is her favourite place on earth, ooh do you think we should try for another baby while we are away, you know conceiving abroad would be exotic?’ Quinn wiggles her brows and shuffles towards her wife.

‘Quinn if I could knock you up I would do it anywhere, unfortunately, we left the embryos at home.’ Rachel shakes her head, her wife is nuts and very broody. 

 

Age 40, Los Angeles, California. 

 

Lily plays on the carpet of the agent Quinn hired recently, Jules Redmond is the best so Quinn was told but Quinn isn’t sure anymore, the book rights have been out to tender for a year now and still no studio has taken them up. 

‘Quinn darling you know we are so close to a deal, there is a line for the rights but we have to make the right choice, imagine your book murdered in a shitty tv movie, we want blockbuster and for that, we need money men.’ Jules has been saying the same thing for months and Quinn is sick of hearing this bull. 

‘Shitty is a bad word, Mama says when we say those words unicorns fall over.’ Lily mixes the metaphor again and finally, Quinn has something to smile about. 

‘You’re right Lils, let's bounce we have stuff to do.’ Quinn reaches for her daughter’s hand. 

‘Quinn we need more than a ten-minute catch up to make this work honey!’ Jules is not used to having a client with such exacting ideas about their work, Quinn refuses to give up control of her second novel but what Jules doesn’t realise is this book means more because it is the start of her life with Rachel. 

When Quinn leaves with Lily dressed the same in tow, the pair will grab some more fruit and Quinn will treat their daughter to ice cream. 

 

Age 45, New York City. 

 

Quinn holds her breath and waits for a sound to signal Rachel has taken pity on her but she can hear nothing, the blindfold doesn’t move and neither does Rachel who hovers abover her wife with a demonic smirk. 

Rachel slowly moves down onto her knees before her wife, Quinn is naked before her except the silk scarf that keeps her in the dark, Quinn gasps as Rachel pushes her knees apart and slithers into space. The heat from Quinn’s sex radiates onto Rachel’s torso, Rachel reaches a hand up and covers Quinn’s breast, taking the hard nipple in her pinch and pulling violently.

‘Fuck!’ Quinn breaks another rule and speaks.

Rachel leans close to her lover’s ear, ‘Naughty naughty Quinn, I said no talking.’ 

Quinn rolls her eyes behind the scarf. 

Rachel lifts Quinn’s knees quickly and plunges her face into Quinn’s pussy taking in the scent and using sloppy tongue movements to prevent Quinn from building a rhythm. 

The blonde wants to cry out, she wants to scream in frustration but she dare not upset her wife again lest she has to forgo the orgasm that is building deep within. 

Rachel is greedy for her wife tonight, the couch is perfect for this exercise. Her tongue delves deeply, circling as far as she can inside until she can barely breathe. As Rachel can feel Quinn begin to tense and search for her release she moves her tongue to Quinn’s swollen clit and batters the bud mercilessly, Rachel’s fingers fill Quinn and this time a ‘Shit!’ Does break free but despite hearing the slip Rachel wants to hear the scream of an orgasm from Quinn more than punish the fail. 

Quinn pants and wriggles unable to hold still anymore, her insides are buzzing and throbbing, she is so close to the edge she can see it from behind the blindfold. 

Rachel twists her hand and starts a punishing fuck pace on her blonde beauty, she too is panting now her own orgasm hovering because this with Quinn is what gets Rachel and it always has. 

The scent of sex oozes through the room, both women are sweating, Rachel is pushing her hand harder and harder into Quinn and the woman above her is bouncing her ass to meet every thrust. 

Rachel needs this to end now, she wants Quinn to cum hard for her so she might find her own greedy release. Her tongue works tirelessly and she uses her lips to suck the swollen clit, pulsating the rhythm now as Quinn clenches down hard onto Rachel’s fingers slowing her thrusts through force of will. 

‘Rach, Rachel, fuck Raaaacccchhhh, cunt!’ Quinn screams and growls and roars through the orgasm that seizes her and shakes her almost from the couch until she is clawing at Rachel to stop and Rachel finally lets go and slumps back from her blonde panting and salivating at the sight of Quinn’s battered pussy dripping cum right before her eyes. 

 

Age 47, Maine, New England.

 

‘Don’t just stand there spying on me, come and lay with me Rach.’ Quinn knows she is there in the doorway probably overthinking again. 

Rachel climbs in and becomes the big spoon as she often does these days. ‘I wasn’t spying, I have every right to watch my wife sleeping.’ 

‘Are the girls settled?’ Quinn asks. 

‘Yes, Daddy has them rereading the Hobbit again, I blame you!’ Rachel always thought Quinn read books far too old to the girls even as babies. 

Quinn chuckles then coughs and splutter, Rachel is up and round to her wife immediately. 

‘Here, sit up a little let me help.’ Rachel wants to cry, she wants to scream at the unfairness of it all but she has done that for months now. 

‘Thanks’ Quinn hates feeling this helpless, she should have stayed in the hospice but this house has been their haven for so long she wanted one more weekend with Rachel by the sea. 

 

Age 48, New York City. 

 

Rachel takes the applause of the audience once more, the critics call it a triumph but she calls it therapy. 

Off the stage, to the right, she catches a glimpse of a blonde so familiar in the moment she almost believes it is her, but she is no longer Rachel’s biggest fan and fiercest critic. 

‘I always loved you, Quinn.’ She whispers and exits stage right into the darkness.

 

THE END 


End file.
